BBRAE ROCKS!
by Fawhead
Summary: My contribution for the BBRae week
1. Friends

Hiya guys! Well I've been work on new fanfic when I yesterday got to know that the BBRAE week was starting, so I instantly sat down and stated working my contribution. ENJOY!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans.

It was a dark night without any stars in the sky which gave the moon full opportunity to show off its beauty. It had the limelight all to itself a chance it got very rarely. The pale moonlight glimmered on the roof of the famous T shaped Tower situated in Jump City and on our favourite green changeling to be precise, who was staring back at the the moon thinking how lonely must it feel. For the world it was like a beautiful diamond radiating light without anyone else to steal its beauty but Beast Boy knew how lonely it felt without its friends, to pass the whole dark and gloomy night without anyone to care about it.

Just about fifteen minutes ago the changeling felt the same.

 _**Flashback**_

The Titans had had a major victory against Brother Blood and Cyborg decided make a large feast for everyone and that included Beast Boy's vegetarian meal. The changeling cracked some of his corny jokes ate the food and then left for the roof. No one noticed anything wrong with him except for Raven, soon she too excused herself and went after him.

Beast Boy was sitting on the edge of the roof with his legs dangling in air. In his hands was a photo with a blonde man, on his shoulders was sitting a boy with the same hair and a blonde woman was standing next to the man. The boy was laughing and his parents were smiling at him.

"Mom, dad, I miss you," he said, a tear strolling down his face, "its been thirteen years since you've left me, I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

It had been thirteen years since Beast Boy's parents passed away and almost six months since that accident killed Rita and Steve's helmet made him mad.

"A-are those your parents?" Asked a voice behind him, he was startled.

"Sorry for startling you." Raven said.

"Mind if I sit down?" She asked and he nodded.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I thought a friend might need some company."

"Were not friends. At least for you we aren't." He said bitterly.

Raven was hurt by this, "what made you think that?"

"The fact that you're always throwing out of the window, shouting at me and always mocking me."

Then there was silence for sometime, Raven didn't say anything. When Beast Boy looked at her, her head was lowered and she was holding back tears.

"I'm sorry Raven, I didn't mean it," he apologised, "I just-just don't know what to do, I've been so depressed lately, I'm not in my mind."

She looked at him and smiled, "I know, its okay."

"Why don't you tell us?"

Then he hugged her and broke down, "I-I loved my p-parents but I l-lost them, then I-I came close to T-Terra a-and she p-paid the p-price and n-now The Doom Patrol shared t-the same fate. I-I'm afraid t-that if I c-come too close t-to you g-guys too then I might lose y-you too. Sometimes I-I feel like d-dying, w-what's the point in l-living anyway."

At this Raven pulled him away, "how dare you! Do you have any idea what would become of us if you died."

Then she softened, "Beast Boy, your parents, The Doom Patrol, it was never your fault,it was accident," she said, "sometimes you cannot stop certain things from happening, they're just bound to happen. You would never loose us Beast Boy. Don't let some bad memories take away what you already have. I would always be there, no matter what."

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise."

"Well, I don't wanna miss Cyborg's special desert." She said heading towards the stairs.

"Hey Rae," he called out, "you're a great friend."

She turned and smiled, "I'm just returning the favour."

 _**flashback**_

He was glad he had somebody to him help through the dark.

~TT~

 **Well, I didn't have much time to plan out my stories when I got to know about the BBRae week. I would really appreciate some help for the other one-shots.**

 **Review please!**

 **Fawhead.**


	2. Banned

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans.

The day was finally gonna be over. After having the dinner the three Titans were eager to see their bedrooms. Now you might wonder why I only mentioned three and not five, that's because Raven and Beast Boy had gone for one of their dates.

After being almost four months into the relationship, Beast Boy had taken the initiative to organise an extra romantic romantic date for them, and so they were off. Even after breaking the news four months ago, Robin was still having a hard time accepting that Beast Boy and Raven were finally a couple and so he got all awkward when they kissed in public. Sometimes they snogged right in front of him so as to make him feel the same way they felt when he and Starfire did the same.

"I have done my part and now I'm off to bed." Said Robin as he finished doing the dishes.

"Oh yes me too," said Starfire as she cleared the table, "I have to give Silkie a bath too."

"G'night Cyborg."

"Goodnight friend."

"Night dudes."

And so Robin and Starfire exited the common room, said their goodnights, gave each other a goodnight kiss and left for their respective rooms. A few minutes later Cyborg went to bed too.

About an hour later Beast Boy and Raven returned. Their giggling could be heard from across the hallway.

"So did you like the dinner, sweetheart?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"I think you loved it." He said with a smirk.

"So I did." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I Think its time for the goodnight kiss." He said and kissed her with full passion. Soon what started off as a kiss became a full fledged make out. He pinned Raven to the wall and their tongues began battling for dominance, with every passionate and lustful kiss the hunger for more arose in them.

"I think you deserve more than just a kiss." She said, still out of breath and led him to her room. She threw him on her bed and pounced on him.

"Raven, are you sure?" He asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything." She said and removed his shirt. And so their love making session began and everything inside Raven's room was either flying or crashing and this wasn't just limited to her room.

Starfire was awoken from her peaceful slumber when her bed shook. She thought it to be a normal tremor and went back to sleep but soon her whole room started shaking, at first she thought of waking everyone but soon remembered that how tired they and surely the Tower was quake proof.

'Boyfriend Robin would be really upset with me, if I woke him up,' she thought, 'and I am sure these quakes of the earth would stop shortly.'

But little did she know that they weren't gonna stop, at least not yet.

Back in Robin's room he was awoken when one of his cartons fell down and everything inside it was spilled on the floor. He sighed and got up to clean the mess, as soon as he finished cleaning, his lamp fell. After he arranged that, his wardrobe swoosh-opened and all his things fell out and it was follwed by some more cartons.

Cyborg was just about to eat the most delicious pie ever when something gave him a shock and broke his dream. He woke up to find that his charger was giving him an electric shock, he quickly disconnected it and the next thing he knew he landed on the ground with a thud, his metal table broke. That was the last thing he needed right now, he wanted to cry.

The next morning the three were Sitting in the common room and were looking like Squidward. Starfire's hair was all messed up and she was stroking a cushion instead of Silkie. Robin's hair was too messed up and he was wearing his night-suit shirt with his uniform and Cyborg was hysterical because half of the common room was toast. Then Raven entered who was followed by Beast Boy. But Why was Beast Boy shirt less? And why was Raven wearing his shirt? It was then it struck them.

"You!" Robin shouted, "you're responsible for this!"

"I am BANNING you two from making love in my Tower!" Yelled Cyborg.

"But-" Raven started.

"No doing the buts friend Raven," interrupted Starfire, "it is the majority."

"Guess then we'll have to be satisfied just with the T-car." Said Beast Boy.

"Oh no you're not," warned Cyborg, "you are not doing anything like that in the tower or the T-car or T-ship. Go rent a room in a hotel and wreck that place but not anywhere here because NOBODY MESSES WITH OUR SLEEP!"

Raven and Beast Boy were scared by now and so they obediently nodded. Just then the alarm went off and it was Dr. Light. The glass in Robin's hand broke and the three exited the room as if they were gonna murder him.

"Poor Dr. Light," joked Beast Boy, "he's so gonna face the wrath of these three."

Raven chuckled.


	3. Kisses

**Disclaimer:** I Don't own the Teen Titans.

Raven never thought she would be able to kiss anyone let alone love anyone but here she was, surrounded by people she loved and who loved and cared for her. Every kiss meant differently to Raven, the feelings differed.

The kisses she gave to Timmy, Teether and Melvin on the forehead were filled with motherly affection and care. It felt like all the motherly love, care and happiness were kept inside those kisses. She felt so loved when she would receive those little kisses from them, which told her how much she meant to them. It was like these little pecks shouted out, 'we love you as much as you love us.'

Then there were those little kisses and hugs filled with friendship and care she gave to Robin, Starfire and Cyborg. They showed how much she valued them and was thankful to them for caring about her.

Starfire's hugs were really dangerous but she couldn't deny the amount of affection she showered when she hugged her and those Special Tamaranean kisses she would give to Raven on the hand, which symbolised the enormous sisterly affection. Raven still remembered when Starfire first gave her that kiss, that was when she and Beast Boy broke the news that they were dating. She told Raven that she had no idea how happy she was for her and kissed her hand. But she did get an idea when Starfire floated so high because of happiness that she actually crashed her head in the ceiling.

And how could Raven forget those kisses Robin and Cyborg used to give her on the head which showed the elder brotherly affection and that they would break the leg of anyone who messed with their little sister, though they were perfectly aware that she was more than capable of taking care of herself.

And then there were kisses Garfield gave her, they were above anything else in this world. She still remembered their first kiss, on the roof, she was completely absorbed by the love and passion he radiated. Every kiss he gave her, made her feel more loved and more special.

She could never forget their kisses. How their first had been so strong and passionate, how he kissed her gently when they told everyone that they were dating, how he used to nibble her lips during their sweet kisses, how he used to bite his lip when he wanted to kiss her, how he used to kiss her forehead and wrap his arms around her protectively when she had nightmares, how he used to give her a peck on her cheeks when he used to tease her, how he used to give her a million fast kisses during the day to show her his affection in fragments, how he used to strongly kiss her when they made out, how she would sometimes kiss him playfully, how they used to lustfully kiss each other during their love-making, how his good morning kiss would tell her that she was the first thing he wanted to see and how his goodnight kiss would tell her that she was the last thing he wanted to see before closing his eyes, how they used to kiss each other before and after every mission as if it was their last and how he kissed her passionately yet sweetly when he asked her to marry him. Their every kiss was different. Every kiss he gave her shouted out, 'you are my angel and the one only love of my life, I could never stop loving you.'

She wondered how he would kiss her today, after they had pledged their marriage vows.

~TT~

 **Next up would be an AU story and it's gonna be my first AU ever, so I'm pretty exited about it!**

 **And guys I'm running out of ideas, I would really appreciate some help for the other one-shots.**


	4. Prince Charming

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans.

Rachel Roth sighed and entered her office. She had been feeling so tired lately, probably because she was having a lot of issues with her boyfriend, Malchior nowadays. She remembered how he had called her a bitch this morning, she felt that he had been mistreating her and had started taking her for granted.

"So early?" Asked a familiar voice, it was Garfield Logan. Rachel and him worked together for the FBI, though they had a very bumpy friendship at the start maybe because they were complete opposites of each other,with time it was all forgotten and were best friends now.

"We had a fight and he abused me, again," she said, "what about you?"

"I was just studying the Collins case," he said, "but Rae don't you think its getting more than enough."

"Listen, why don't we just get to this Collins case," she said, "I really look forward to work, so that I don't have to think about all this shit."

So they worked, in between Gar cracked some of his corny jokes and Rachel rolled her eyes and they did their usual stuff until it was lunch time.

"I'm damn sure that you didn't eat anything last night or this morning," he said, "so let's get your empty tummy filled up."

"How'd you know?" She asked, getting up.

"That's the everyday story," he shrugged, "that asshole spoils your mood and then you don't feel like eating anything."

"Gar,"

"What? He totally deserves that name." He said and she chuckled.

As they sat for lunch, he asked, "so what are you gonna do about it?"

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb Rae, you very well know what I'm talking about."

"I don't know," she said, "I'm really confused."

"I think its too much, he can't treat you like you're worthless."

"I know," she said, "as much as I want to leave him, I'm scared. We've spent two years together, after being so long in a relationship its not easy to forget everything and move on."

"Rae, you're the most strong woman I've ever seen, if he can't treat you correctly, then he's a jerk," he said, "besides, I think your Prince Charming is out there, you just need to see him."

"Gar, you don't mean?" Rachel said in shock.

"Yes I do." He said. This was a lot to take in, Garfield Logan was into her, Rachel Roth. This was so bizarre, he was so handsome and hot that almost every girl at work was after him, especially that receptionist Tara Markov. God, how shamelessly did she flirt with him and honestly she was a goddess in front of Rachel. But leaving all these, he had chosen her, he liked her of all people.

"But Gar-" she started.

"Leave it Rae," he interrupted, "forget I said anything."

"But you should think Rae," he said, "if today he can abuse you, then tomorrow he can even dare to hit you."

"Yeah," she said and they decided to go back to work. The rest of the day went pretty normal but Rachel couldn't still get over the fact that Gar liked her. And Then the most dreadful part of the day arrived for her, going home.

"Just think about what I said." Gar said.

"I will." She said and they parted ways.

Rachel was shocked when she entered her house, it was a complete mess, it looked as if a tornado had struck the house.

"Mal!" She yelled at the man who sitting lazily on the sofa and flipping the channels.

"Keep it down you're hurting my ears." He said. This was it, she had had enough, it was gonna happen today. She went over and switched off the television.

"What the heck's wrong with you!" He shouted at her.

"What the heck' s wrong with me?" She asked, "what the heck's wrong with you?! Look what you've made of the house."

"Its my house," he said, "I'll do whatever pleases me."

"No! Its my house," she cried, "in case you have forgotten, you were unemployed and couldn't afford a house. And for that matter you still can't."

"Are you calling me a loser?" He asked.

"That's what you are! Garfield was right." She yelled.

"So it's that jerk, huh?" He said.

"Gar's no jerk, you are!"

"You've said enough!" He yelled, "take your words back, you demon."

"Its the truth." She hissed.

"I'll show you." He lifted his hand to slap her but she caught it in mid-air, twisted his arm and threw him on the ground.

"How dare you," she said, tears streaming down her face, "get out of my house."

She picked up her phone and called the person she really needed right now. A few minutes later a knock came from the door at first Rachel panicked but soon relief swept over her when she heard Gar's voice. She opened the door and in his hands was a bottle of wine.

"Your favourite," he entered, "whoa, what happened her?"

Rachel hugged him and told him everything that happened.

"Rae I'm so proud of you." He said, pouring the blood red wine into a glass, "you have some wine, I'll go clean this mess."

About an hour later Gar finished cleaning up and Rachel had finished half of the bottle.

He sat next to her and asked, "you feel better now?"

"You care about me so much Gar," she said, "why didn't I find you earlier."

Then she kissed him, he quickly melted in the kissed but soon realised that it was wrong and pulled away.

"No Rae, this is wrong. You're drunk, you don't know what you're doing, I can't take advantage of you." He said and left.

The next morning Rachel, as usual went to work and greeted Gar, "good morning."

"Morning," he said, "Rae, about last night-"

"Gar," Rachel interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

And then she kissed him. This was no fairy tale but he really was her Prince Charming and now everything would be just fine.


	5. Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans.

 _It was huge, green and thirsty, thirsty for blood and flesh. They tried tofight it but couldn't keep its strength at bay, and so they ran for their lives but it didn't desire the lives of all three of them, just one. Only the most powerful and mysterious one, with the lilac hair._

 _He felt as if he was watching it all through that creature, he felt as if he was the beast. She ran, she tried to fight him but she was just too tired, she couldn't take it anymore even her speed had decreased. The beast latched itself on her, she begged him, she begged him for mercy and help._

 _"No!" He cried, "not her, please don't hurt her. Not Raven, please. Stop!"_

 _He cried, he shouted, did everything he could but it felt like his voice didn't reach the beast. At last the beast dug its sharp teeth deep through her flesh and tasted the metallic taste of her blood and let out a howl with her slain body clutched between his claws._

Beast Boy shot up, and looked around him, he was sweating and his throat had dried. It was just a nightmare, a stupid nightmare but something at the back of his head made him feel really unsure and so he decided to check on Raven but first he had to drink something or he might die from dehydration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _She was running, as far her feet could take her. She didn't wanna stay anywhere near that thing, suddenly it came right in front of her, her demon self, with those four sinful eyes, blood-red skin, claws, white hair and horns._

 _"This your your reality Raven," the demon hissed, "this is what you're meant to be."_

 _"No!" She cried as the demon converged with her and her human self was gone, she was nothing but a demon now and so she mercilessly went on destroying everything that came in her way. Then she picked up a weak, green changeling._

 _"Raven, why?" Was the only thing he said as she mercilessly pressed his throat between her fist and choked him to death._

Raven darted up and frantically ran her finger through her hair and face and checked her arms but even then she wasn't satisfied and so she ran over to the mirror but there was no demon just the plain old reflection of herself, except more horrified. She sat on her bed as tears streamed down her face, this was the worst nightmare she ever had, yes she had had nightmares before but she had never killed anyone.

She wiped them away and decided to get some water and check on Beast Boy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy was pouring some water in his glass when he saw Raven enter the common room.

"You're alright." Both of them said together and hugged each other, relief swept over them, they didn't wanna let go of each other. After a few minutes they returned to the reality and pulled away.

"Why did you hug me?" Both of them asked together, through there scarlet face.

"Rae, you look pale."

"So do you and its Raven."

"Come on let's sit." He said and the went over to the couch.

"I had a nightmare." She said, "I dreamt that I became a demon and I-I murdered you and you just asked me why?...I'm sorry."

"Its okay Rae," he said, "it was just a stupid nightmare, I know you would never hurt me intentionally, besides if I told you about my dream you'd probably loath me."

"Don't judge me." She said.

"I was the beast and you running from me and begged me for mercy but I just dug my fangs through you and-"

"Just like you said, you could never hurt me." She said.

"I wonder why the others don't have these." He said.

"I guess because they don't have monsters inside them," she said, "and they're not lonely either."

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be there for me when I have nightmares again," he Asked, "because I would be there for you."

She nodded.

"Always?"

"Always."

"I guess we should head back to our rooms." He said getting up but Raven stopped him.

"Please don't go," she said, "stay with me."

And so they slept together comfortably on the couch and they didn't have any nightmares after that. The morning came and the other three titans spotted Raven and Beast Boy sleeping on the couch. His arm was wrapped around her protectively and her head was resting on his chest with her arm wrapped around his torso and his head resting on hers.

"Do you think we should wake 'em up?" Asked Cyborg.

"I don't think so." Said Robin and they exited.


End file.
